Song Warriors
by Stardust555
Summary: This is the 1st Song Warriors Chapter Mistystar has lost her mate to another she-cat and is deeply troubled. Through Superchic k 's Stand in the Rain, she finds strength again. Second Chapter: Brambleclaw holds Squirrelflight at an icy distance after Leafpool's secret is let out. Squirrelflight identifies with Adele's Someone Like You.
1. Chapter 1

Mistystar's Realization

P.S. I don't own Warriors or "Stand in the Rain" by Superchic[k]

_She never slows down._

Mistystar raced through the forest, incredibly deep in sadness and fury. Her mate had just betrayed her! Where was the joy in life, the feelings of victory and glory? She didn't slow down as she threw herself into every obstacle in her path, even when pain shot through her body at crashing into a sharp rock or tripping over a large log._  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all_

Mistystar was totally alone. Not even the father of her kits could help her now. Her kits couldn't do anything about her feelings. She didn't even feel like leading RiverClan anymore.

Alone was a terrible feeling, she thought. It felt like everything was...

_coming down_

falling down around her, and the worst part was..._  
She won't turn around_

Mistystar's stubbornness failed to make her see sense. She wouldn't turn around, wouldn't beg her mate for forgiveness, wouldn't ask for help. It was now life or death._  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not _

Every shadow leaped out at the queen. They were long and dark, and Mistystar feared crying. If she shed a first tear, maybe more would come, and her tears...

_stop raining down_

pouring to the ground, drowning her in sorrow.

_So stand in the rain_

Thunder crackled and real rain began dripping from the sky. Mistystar looked up to the dark, stormy clouds and hissed, flattening her ears._  
Stand your ground_

Life wasn't over. Mistystar could very well survive, as she was like the loudest thunderclap, booming after her mind, the flashing, forked lightning, made a stand. _  
Stand up when it's all crashing down_

Even though it was raining cats and dogs (sorry bad pun), and the sky looked like it was falling, piece by piece, crashing down, Mistystar yowled to the clouds. She was STRONG!_  
You stand through the pain_

She could FIGHT the PAIN! She could STAND UP!_  
You won't drown_

She WASN'T lost in her tears, she was SWIMMING! SWIMMING! She was RIVERCLAN!_  
And one day, whats lost can be found_

And one day, she might find another mate, a better one! Mistystar leaped away, ready to return to her Clan._  
You stand in the rain_

She paused outside the camp entrance, hearing this phrase pour through her mind. Bluestar, her mother, was whispering to her.

"Like me, Mistystar, you stand in the rain."

_She won't make a sound_

Mistystar wouldn't make a sound. A strong feeling: pride, rippled through her body. Pride in her Clan, pride in her father and her mother, pride in her dead brother. Pride in her kits, her deputy (who was also her kit), RIVERCLAN! She was swimming through the tears that threataned to kill her, STANDING IN THE RAIN._  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall_

But what's this? A fight against her own mind? When the thunder ceased to sound after the lightning danced across the sky? Mistystar's fears mounted.

_down_

Down, down, down. Her self-esteem dropped._  
She wants to be found_

But new energy was coursing through her veins. She was alive! She needed to be found by happiness and her Clanmates. But..._  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie_

Mistystar's tail drooped in the dust.

_down._

Down, down down.

_So stand in the rain_

Bluestar whispered again: "Stand in the rain, my daughter,_  
Stand your ground_

lead your Clan and stand your ground,_  
Stand up when it's all crashing down_

keep going when it seems like everything is falling apart,_  
You stand through the pain_

you must stay strong when the pain threatens you,_  
You won't drown_

you will not drown, Mistystar,_  
And one day, whats lost can be found_

and who knows? You might find something you lost someday..._  
You stand in the rain_

just remember this, Mistystar, you stand in the rain."

Stardust555


	2. Chapter 2

Squirrelflight's Sorrow

Disclaimer: Do not own Warriors or Adele's Someone Like You!

From another cat who secretly likes Bramblestar before Leafpool's secret emerges:

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Squrrelflight, after Bramblestar finds out she didn't have Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze:__

Old friend, why are you so shy?

"Why, why?" Squirrelflight screamed to the sky. "Why are you so mad at me, Brambleclaw? Oh, you used to be something more than a friend, and now, you won't speak to me!"_  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

"You're definately not yourself right now, you hide and hold back from everyone!"__

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

Squirrelflight raced back to camp, looking for her lost love._  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

Her stubbornness tried to fight it, but the want of her heart was too much to bear._  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

Somehow, she thought that when Brambleclaw saw her face, he would love her again and realize that..._  
That for me it isn't over._

Leafpool had depended on Squirrelflight just because they were sisters, and now that the word was out, Squirrelflight could actually have kits.

She paused, and something she had heard Firestar mutter to himself after a fight with Sandstorm: __

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "

"That won't help in my case," Squirrelflight thought. "That won't help at all."

She found Brambleclaw and tried to reason it out:__

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

Brambleclaw shook his head. "No," he said.

Squirrelflight pleaded:__

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

"It just isn't over! We can still have a life together!"

But Brambleclaw pushed brusquely past her.

Squirrelflight's thoughts:__

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

She sighed. "I guess Firestar's words would work in this case," she mumbled, remembering them once again.__

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  



End file.
